Generally, a protection and force transmission alteration system applied to the tubular components of a motorcycle. Specifically, a motorcycle engine guard or saddlebag guard protection system that may be used to minimize or prevent damage to the guards when the motorcycle lies on its side.
Motorcycles can receive and transmit high energy operational and impact forces. For example, when a motorcycle falls on its side the cost to repair the various parts that may be damaged can run into the thousands of dollars. To prevent or minimize damage to expensive components of the motorcycle that extend outwardly from the longitudinal centerline of the motorcycle, such as engine components, saddlebags, footboards, handlebars, levers, clutch pedals, brake pedals, or the like, various types of guards have been manufactured which connect to the motorcycle frame and extend outwardly beyond these components to receive the operational or impact forces generated between the motorcycle and other surfaces as described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,068,075 and 6,234,266, which are incorporated by reference contained herein.
A significant problem with conventional guards for motorcycles can be that the tubular components from which they are made are substantially inflexible, although the guards may bend under extreme force, the guards have little compressibility, elasticity, or resiliency. As such, these guards can transmit undesired operational and impact forces to the main frame of the motorcycle and to the rider.
Another significant problem with conventional guards for motorcycles can be that for appearance the guards may be metal plated, brushed, or otherwise have the exterior surface finished in a manner that appeals to the rider. Even slight impact, such as the motorcycle falling on its side, can cause sufficient damage to the guard(s) to warrant replacement of the guard. Replacement of the guard can be expensive or time consuming.
Another significant problem with conventional guards for motorcycles may be that the portion of the outwardly extending motorcycle engine guard(s) or saddlebag guard(s) most likely to contact other surfaces is arcuate or curved and protectors for arcuate or curved tubular components may not be available.
Yet another problem with the frame assemblies of motorcycles can be that they transmit undesired characteristics of operational or impact forces through the frame assembly of the motorcycle. The transmission of these forces as undesired frequencies or amplitudes can reduce the level of rider control or comfort and may cause damage to the motorcycle frame or other motorcycle components.